Nymphadora Tonks
by zwn
Summary: Nymphadora Tonks, en metamorfmagus på Hogwarts. Börjar vid starten av Tonks första Hogwartsår.
1. Kapitel ett

**Nymphadora Tonks  
**Kapitel ett  
Disclaimer: _Jag äger ingenting från Harry Potter..tyvärr :(_

* * *

Nymphadora Tonks satt och betraktade tumultet utanför på perrongen. Hon kunde se Sirius och Regulus säga hejdå till sina föräldrar. Deras mamma kysste dom på varje kind, och medan Regulus log älskvärt mot sin mamma såg Sirius enbart äcklad ut.  
Hon var släkt med dom, hon hade ingen aning om hur, men visst hade hon väll sett deras namn på släktträdet? Tonks mamma, Andromeda, hade slutat prata med familj Black. När Tonks en gång frågat varför var svaret "vi delar inte varandras åsikter och meningar, vi är för olikt lagda". Senare hade hon fått reda på att det var för att Black hatade mugglare och mugglarfödda. Sirius var den ende i familjen som tyckte annorlunda, hade Andromeda berättat.  
Kupédörren åkte upp med en smäll och Tonks fick sällskap av en flicka med blont hår.  
Själv hade hon för tillfället klarrött hår, när hon kom ner till frukosten med grönt hår krävde hennes mamma att hon skulle ändra det på en gång. Hennes mamma var ju inte världens klokaste, efter som Tonks var Metamorfagus kunde hon ju ändra det på tåget eller när som.

"Emmeline Vance" presenterade hon sig med ett leende. "Willy" sa hon sedan med en gest åt den ståtliga hornugglan hon haft med sig.

"Nymph…Tonks" hälsade Tonks.

"Nymphaktitia?" frågade Emmeline medlidsamt.

Tonks tittade förvånat på henne.

"Neej, Nymphadora" svarade hon.

"Åh" sa Emmeline oberört. "Min kusin heter Nymphaktitia, och hon hatar det!" förklarade hon lättsamt.

Tonks nickade förstående.

"Hon föredrar att bli kallad Nymph, men jag fattar du inte varför" babblade Emmeline på.

"Jag menar, det låter ju inte klokt alls, eller hur?"

Hon tystnade och tittade frågande på Tonks, som bestämde sig för att inte svara på frågan.

"Du kan kalla mig Tonks" sa hon istället, nu när hon hade chansen.

"Okej" svarade Emmeline glatt "kalla mig Em du" sedan fortsatte hon att prata tills hon blev avbruten av att kupédörren återigen gled upp med en smäll.

En tredje tjej kom in i kupén, den här med kort, svart hår. Hon var nästan raka motsatsen till Emmelines långa, ståtliga figur.

"Hej, Hestia Jones" hälsade hon och satte sig bredvid Emmeline.

"Emmeline Vance, kalla mig Em" Emmeline gestikulerade mot Tonks. "Och det här är Nymphadora Tonks!"

"Kalla mig Tonks" sa Tonks hastigt vänd mot Hestia.

"Ja visst ja, Tonks var det" sa Emmeline och viftade oberört med handen. "Vad sa du att du hette?" frågade hon vänd mot Hestia.

Tonks tittade misstroget på henne, det var högst en halv minut sen Hestia presenterat sig.

"Hestia" svarade hon vänligt.

Emmeline fnittrade till.

"Hestia?" frågade hon och frustade till av skratt.

"Jag vet" suckade Hestia. "Jag fattar inte vad pappa tänker med" hon skakade beklagande på huvudet.

"Det är i alla fall bättre än Nymphadora" påpekade Tonks.

"Jag vet inte det" sa Hestia tveksamt. "Nåja, dom flesta kallar mig Hess eller Hessie i alla fall."

Hess, tänkte Tonks, gud vad fult! Men det är i alla fall bättre än Hestia, intalade hon sig själv.

"Gud vad fint hår du har!" utbrast Emmeline plötsligt.

"Tycker du?" frågade Tonks förvånat. "jag är inte så nöjd med den" erkände hon.

"Jag tycker den var väldigt fin i alla fall, min kusin, hon har rött hår men det är ju alldeles förstört nu på sommaren, för när det bli blekt och.." pratade Emmeline på.

När hon tystnat sa Tonks;

"Nej, jag ändrar nog ikväll, när jag har en spegel"

Båda tjejerna tittade undrande på henne.

"Jag är Metamorfmagus" förklarade hon stolt.

Hestia stirrade chockat på henne.

"Gud vad häftigt!" utbrast hon. "Jag har aldrig träffat en Metamorfagus förut."

Emmeline tittade oförstående från den ena till den andra.

"Vad är det?" frågade hon otåligt.

"Man kan ändra sitt utseende när man vill" förklarade Tonks.

"Kan du inte visa något?" bad Hestia.

"Vad för nått då?" frågade Tonks glatt.

"Ändra ditt hår?" föreslog Emmeline, som fortfarande såg en aning förvirrad ut.

Tonks knep ihop ögonen och föreställde sig hur Hestias frisyr såg ut. Hon kände hur håret som legat mot ryggen försvann och det blev anmärkningsvärt kallt i nacken, de båda andra uttryckte beundrande "oooh".

* * *

**Ja, det var första kapitlet, och ja, jag _vet_ att det var kort. Men, så här är det, den här ficen har legat ute på TSRFC-s forum, och där verkar inte ett A4 lika kort, förstår ni.  
I alla fall, jag fick för mig att jag skulle lägga ut ficen här på också. Även om jag har tagit en liten paus i den här ficen också för att skriva på "Svindlande Tankar".  
I alla fall, kommentera(:**


	2. Kapitel två

**Nymphadora Tonks  
**Kapitel två  
Disclaimer: _Jag äger fortfarande ingenting..suck_

* * *

"Jag ser slottet, jag ser slottet!" pep Emmeline förtjust.

"Emmeline, lugna ner dig" sa Tonks och kikade runt i kupén efter sin katt.

"Om du inte kallar mig Emmeline kallar jag dig Nymphadora" sa Emmeline och räckte ut tungan.

Tonks suckad uppgivet och la sig på alla fyra för att titta efter kattskrället under sätet.

"Vad gör du?"

Tonks böjde upp huvudet och fann Emmeline stå en millimeter ifrån henne och nyfiket stirra på henne.

"Jag letar efter min katt" muttrade Tonks.

På något sätt tyckte hon att Emmeline var väldigt irriterande.

"Har du en katt?" utbrast hon entusiastiskt.

Tonks reste sig upp, sträckte på sig och höll triumferande upp sin katt i ena näven.

"Wow!" utropade Emmeline hänfört.

"Em, ta det lugnt" sa Tonks irriterat.

"Vad heter din katt då?" frågade Hestia.

"Santiago" svarade Tonks och började leta efter sin skolklädnad.

"Santiago?" sa Hestia en aning roat. "Varför då..?"

"Vet inte" Tonks ryckte på axlarna "det bara blev så.."

Hon släppte ner katten på golvet och han kröp genast in under sätet igen.

"Jamen, vad i hel.." utbrast Tonks och la sig på alla fyra igen.

"Jag tar hand om det" sa Emmeline glatt och klappade Tonks lätt på axeln. "Byt om du, jag är redan klar!"

Tonks synade henne och konstaterade att hennes skolklädnad var på tok för stor. Men hon var finkänslig nog att inte kommentera det, utan fortsatte i stället jakten på den försvunna skolklädnaden.

"Komsi komsi, lilla Santi" kuttrade Emmeline.

Tonks rös av förfäran.

"Jag föredrar att du kallar henne Santiago" sa hon enkelt och drog fram sin återfunna klädnad.

Emmeline gav henne en besviken blick men ryckte på axlarna och återvände till golvet.

"Lilla snuttegullan, komsi komsi lilla missan!" sa hon med gäll röst.

"Vet du!" utbrast Tonks och avbröt Emmeline i ännu ett av hennes påkallningsförsök. "Jag tror jag gör det där själv" hon knuffade omilt undan Emmeline och stack in armen under sätet.

Hon fick tag i svansen på kattskrället och drog ut den.

"Äntligen" sa hon lättat och höll i katten medan hon försökte få på sig klädnaden med en hand.

"Ska jag hålla i honom?" frågade Hestia med en blick mot katten.

"Hon" rättade Tonks "och ja tack!" Hon gav katten till Hestia och satte hastigt på sig klädnaden.

Efter ett par varv kom Santiago tillbaka till Tonks och alla tre var färdigklädda och färdigpackade i tid till när tåget saktade in och till slut stannade med ett ryck.

Medan Tonks med beundran i blicken tittade upp mot den jättelika mannen med buskigt skägg stirrade Emmeline på honom med skräck i blicken.

"Herregud" sa hon lågt med pipig röst och backade några steg. "Va- vad är han, han för n-nått?" stammade hon fram.

"Äsch, skärp dig" sa Hestia oberört och daskade till henne på armen. Hon gick målmedvetet fram till mannen och frågade artigt;

"God dag, jag är Hestia, vad är ditt namn?"

Tonks flinade åt den väluppfostrade Hestia som stod och log som solen själv mot mannen.

"Rubeus Hagrid" han log tveksamt mot Hestia och kliade sig lite i huvudet.

Hon nickade ivrigt och sträckte fram handen. Efter att ha skakat den både länge och väl spatserade hon tillbaka till Tonks och Emmeline, och Hagrid tog till orda;

"Ja' e skogsvaktare på Hogwarts" det var inte utan att han såg en aning stolt ut han sa det "å ja' ska föra er förstingar till skolan" sa han glatt.

Eleverna började ivrigt tala med varandra, men tystnade när Hagrid harklade sig.

"Så om ni följer efter mej här då" han vinkade åt sig eleverna längst bak, och promenaden började.

* * *

_Kapitel två! N'joy!_


	3. Kapitel tre

**Nymphadora Tonks  
**Kapitel tre  
Disclaimer: _Harry Potter är inte min, och ingen annan av karaktärerna heller.._

* * *

Den stora entréhallen förstummade de flesta elever. Tonks tittade sig förundrat omkring.  
"hrm hrm"  
Tonks vände bort huvudet från taket när hon hörde någon harkla sig, och mötte en ny anländ häxas stränga blick.

"Jag är Minerva McGonagall, men ni ska tilltala mig Professor McGonagall"  
Eleverna nickade lydigt.

"Ni kommer strax delas in i ett av de olika elevhemmen"

Och så drog hon hela ramsan om elevhemmen och Hogwarts.

"Följ mig är ni snälla" sa hon och gjorde en vinkliknande gest med handen.

Eleverna radade upp sig och travade efter henne in genom de stora portarna som ledde in i stora salen. Tonks sneglade på Emmeline och såg henne stirra lyriskt upp i taket som för tillfället såg ut som den stjärnbeströdda himlen utanför.  
Hestia däremot tittade istället nyfiket runt på eleverna som satt och betraktade dom.

"Wow" utropade Emmeline högt och drog till sig ett antal blickar, vilka hon fullkomligt ignorerade.

McGonagall ställde sig framför ett långbord som var placerat på tvären och harklade sig igen för att få elevernas uppmärksamhet. Hon viftade lätt med trollstaven och en trebent pall samt en hatt kom flygande. Hon rullade upp en pergamentrulle, som hon hade förvarat, av att döma var hon fick det ifrån, i ärmen på klädnaden.

"När jag säger ert namn kommer ni fram, sätter er på pallen och sätter på er hatten" instruerade hon och hennes blick föll på pergamentet.

"Black, Regulus" sa hon högt och tydligt.

Tonks såg sin avskyvärda kusin vandra upp mot McGonagall med en beslutsam blick och trycka ner hatten på huvudet. Efter ett tag ropade hatten ut "Slytherin", till ingens förvåning, och Regulus gick med en triumferande blick på sin bror vid Gryffindor bordet, och sällade sig med några andra Slytherin elever som gjort plats för honom vid långbordet.  
Efter ytterligare några elevers indelning ropades Hestia Jones upp och hon gick nervöst fram till pallen. Hatten tvekade inte en sekund innan han ropade ut "Rawenclaw".  
Martha Jones kom också till Rawenclaw, Fredric Lanthers utropades till Slytherin elev, Evelyn Montgomery kom till Gryffindor tillsammans med fyra flickor till, Fredric fick sällskap av ytterligare några pojkar och snart ropade McGonagall "Tonks, Nymphadora".  
Tonks rös när McGonagall yttrade hennes förnamn och travade upp till pallen.

Du är modig, som en Gryffindorare  
Och du är vänlig, som de i Hufflepuff.  
Men du är väldigt skärpt och intelligent också.  
Funderade hatten och Tonks trummade otåligt med fingrarna mot sidan av pallsitsen.  
Du har humor, ser jag.  
Sa hattens djupa röst en aning skämtsamt.  
Frågan är om din klokhet eller dit  
mod är djupast.  
Hufflepuff är nog inte det rätta elevhemmet  
för dig skulle jag tro.  
Inte Slytherin heller, även fast du har  
ett listigt och slugt sinne är du inte  
en riktig Slytherinare.  
Kom igen då, tänkte Tonks irriterad och blev förvånad när hatten svarade minst lika irriterat.  
Vart du hamnar är viktigt, flicka lilla.

Tonks försökte hålla tankarna i styr tills hatten tillslut ropade ut "Rawenclaw".  
Hon gick glatt och slog sig ner vid Hestia som log mot henne och makade på sig så att hon fick plats bredvid henne.  
Snart stod bara Emmeline Vance och Marcos Zabini kvar framför McGonagall.  
Emmeline tittade sig glatt omkring innan hatten gled ner över ögonen på henne. Efter ett tag utbrast hon ett förfärat "va?!" och det hördes spridda skratt i salen.

"Rawenclaw!" ropade hatten ut med ett lätt irriterat tonfall.

Hatten tilldelade Slytherin ännu än elev innan munnen slöts och McGonagall trollade bort både den, pallen och pergamentrullen.

"Vad roligt det ska bli" utropade Emmeline förtjust när hon slog sig ner på andra sidan om Tonks. Tonks nickade sammanbitet, Hestia såg inte heller överlycklig ut, men log uppmuntrande mot Emmeline som tittade förväntansfullt på dom.  
Dumbledore reste på sig, berättade att allt viktigt han hade att berätta skulle han säga efter middagen, och förkunnade middagens början.

"Åh" utbrast Emmeline med en salig blick på faten som plötsligt fyllts med mat.

Sedan tog hon för sig av både de ena och de andra. Det var en lättnat att hon proppade munnen full och inte var kapabel till att prata på ett bra tag.

* * *

Kapitel nummer tre, allihopa, kommentera (; 


	4. Kapitel fyra

**Nymphadora Tonks  
**Kapitel fyra  
Disclaimer: _Harry Potter!! Min??! Nej, det var bara en dröm, forfarande inte mitt..suck_

* * *

"God morgon" kvittrade Emmeline glatt och slet undan de blåa förhängena på Tonks säng.

Tonks valde att inte svara och gömde sig under täcket, men snart blev hon uppdragen av Emmeline.

"Kom igen nu!" skrek hon i Tonks öra.

Tonks tittade ilsket på henne och drog till sig sin skolklädnad som Emmeline tydligen dragit upp ur Tonks väska.

"Du har också fått en trevlig uppväckning förstår jag" muttrade Hestia vid Ravenclaw bordet lite senare.

Tonks muttrade surt till svar, hon var fortfarande trött och grinig. Hon hade aldrig varit någon vidare morgonmänniska.

"Vad har vi på schemat idag då?" undrade Emmeline glatt, som uppenbarligen var Tonks raka motsats.

Hestia grävde fram ett schema ur väskan och synade det. Sedan gav hon det till Emmeline och fortsatte äta.

"Vi ska ha örtlära först" meddelade Emmeline och strax var de alla på väg ut till växthusen.

"God morgon elever" hälsade en rundnätt dam som precis kommit in i rummet.

"God morgon professorn" hälsade eleverna en smula tveksamt.

Tonks tittade sig omkring och upptäckte till sin besvikelse att de hade lektionen tillsammans med Slytherin eleverna.

"Kalla mig professor Naut" log hon och vände sig sedan om och började rota i ett skåp.

"Aha" utbrast hon när hon fann vad hon letade efter. Snart dök hennes huvud upp igen och hon höll i en kruka full med något som såg ut som bläckfisk armar.

"Djävulens snara" berättade hon. "är en fasansfull växt på många sätt."

De fick i läxa att skriva en uppsats på en pergamentrulle om Djävulens Snara.

"Läxa första dagen" stönade Emmeline.

Hon kanske var lite mänsklig ändå, funderade Tonks.

"Och en hel pergamentrulle"

Hon kanske bara är jobbig ibland, resonerade Tonks vidare. Dagen fortsatte med diverse olika ämnen, trolldryckskonst (även det med Slytherin eleverna), förvandlingskonst och försvar mot svartkonster. Vilket var det ämne Tonks fann mest intressant. Läraren hette professor Magnolian.

"Han var visst ny för i år" konstaterade Emmeline på väg ut ur klassrummet.

"Vadå?" undrade Tonks lätt förvirrad.

"Rektorn sa ju igår; 'och årets lärare i…'" påminde hon Tonks.

"Jaha"

"Men, visste du inte att de inte har behållit en lärare i försvar mot svartkonst mer än ett år på nästan 10 år?" frågade Hestia förvånat.

Tonks hade inte längtat efter skolan, som en del andra, då hon hört från sin storasyster att det bara var läxor, läxor och tidiga morgnar. Hon skakade på huvudet.

"Dom säger att platsen är förhäxad" berättade Hestia.

Tonks, som inte alls var intresserad, slängde sig ner i en fåtölj framför brasan.

"Vilka dom?" undrade Emmeline förvirrat.

"Men dom, folk bara" sa Hestia irriterat.

"Aha" utbrast hon förstående, Hestia gav Tonks ett ögonkast som klart sa att hon också tvivlade på att Emmeline förstod.

Hestia drog fram pergament och bläck, och Tonks insåg att hon också borde skriva sin uppsats. Förutom läxan i örtlära hade de fått läxa i förvandlingskonst och trolldryckskonst.

"Tror du jag måste komma tillbaka efter jullovet?" undrade Tonks hoppfullt när hon försökte arbeta sig igenom ett antal frågor om förvandlingskonst.

Hestia bestämde sig för att inte svara.

"Jag förstår ditt dilemma" muttrade Emmeline.

Tonks tittade på den sura Emmeline som stirrade ner i kursboken med ett irriterat ansiktsuttryck, och insåg att det var första gången hon sett Emmeline utan mungipor som pekade mot hårfästet.  
Efter middagen och ytterligare någon timme med läxor gick Tonks upp för trappan, fast besluten att inte komma tillbaka till Hogwarts efter jullovet.

* * *

Kapitel fyra, folket, kommentera! 


	5. Kapitel fem

**Nymphadora Tonks  
**Kapitel fem  
Disclaimer: _Det här börjar nästan bli lite tjatigt, men nej, Harry Potter är inte min._

* * *

Tonks stirrade ner på det tomma pergamentet framför sig. En månad har gått sedan skolstarten, och fortfarande hade dom lika mycket läxor. Hon avbröts av en harkling, vände upp blicken och fann sig själv stirrandes in i ett par bruna ögon.

"Sirius" killen som stod framför henne nickade bort åt salen där hennes kusin befann sig, "var för lat för att gå hela vägen hit själv" han kastade en irriterad blick mot Sirius "så han sa åt mig att hälsa att han vill prata med dig" avslutade han, nickade kort och gick därifrån.

Tonks vände åter blicken mot pergamentet. Snart insåg hon att hon inte skulle komma någon vart samma kväll ändå, så hon bestämde sig för att gå bort till sin kusin för att se vad han vill.

"Nymphadora" hälsade han glatt när hon kom, väl medveten om hennes förakt till sitt namn.

"Rudolphus" hälsade hon tillbaka, väl medveten om hans avsky till sitt andra namn.

"Det har vi minsann inte hört förut" sa en svarthårig kille och flinade mot Sirius.

"Gissa vad dom kommer kalla mig resten av året" sa Sirius med en sur blick på Tonks.

"Inte blir det väl ditt andra mellannamn, va?" sa Tonks oskyldigt "för det har du väl kanske inte berättat för dom att du heter Pri.." fortsatte hon och log okynnigt.

"Vad?" frågade en liten, knubbig kille nyfiket.

"Säg, säg, säg" mässade han med de fina ögonen och den svarthårige.

"Du vågar inte säga det" han viftade hotande med pekfingret.

"Vad ska du göra, skicka Kreacher på mig?"

De andra tre skrattade högt och Sirius tittade stött på henne.

"Nej, men en varg eller nått kanske"

Han med dom fina ögonen slutade skratta och tittade ilsket på Sirius.

"Jag, det vill säga vi, behöver din hjälp" sa Sirius sakligt utan att låtsas om sin kompis ilskna blick.

"Med vadå?" frågade hon misstänksamt.

"Vi tänkte, hm, spela McGonagall ett spratt – om man kan kalla det så – och vi behöver dig för att hålla henne ur vägen" förklarade han.

"Och självklart hjälper jag min överdrivet vänliga kusin som alltid behandlat mig väl" sa Tonks ironiskt och tänkte på alla gånger Sirius retat, slagit henne (inte hårt dock, han för förvånansvärt svag) och bara allmänt förpestat släktträffarna.

"Äsch" sa Sirius och viftade avfärdande med handen medan han med det svarta håret och en liten kille i en fåtölj skrattade åt honom.

"Vad får jag för det?" frågade hon uppfordrande.

"Vi hjälper dig med läxorna" han med de fina ögonen hostade menande "sorry Måntand, Remus hjälper dig med läxorna." Han log ursäktande mot han med de fina ögonen, Måntand eller Remus eller vad han nu hette.

Tonks ryckte på axlarna.

"Okej då"

"Titta, allt hon vill är att bli som jag" sa Sirius med stolthet i rösten och gestikulerade mot Tonks. Hon besvarade hans uttalande genom att smälla till honom hårt i bakhuvudet.

"Var det där nödvändigt, Nymphadora?" frågade han ilsket.

"Egentligen inte, Priscilla.." sa hon glatt och lämnade en ilsken Sirius omgiven av gapskrattande vänner.

"Pratade du just med Marodörerna?" frågade Emmeline med stora ögon.

"Sirius är min kusin..eller något åt det hållet" svarade Tonks och viftade frånvarande med handen.

"Wow" utbrast Emmeline hänfört.

"Han är ganska snygg" kommenterade Hestia och sträckte på sig för att se bort mot platsen där Sirius och de andra satt.

"Ganska snygg?" Emmeline stirrade chockat på Hestia. "Han är snyggast på hela skolan ju" utbrast hon med ett irriterat tonfall.

"Varför är du inte lik honom om ni är släkt?" undrade Emmeline med en forskande blick på Tonks.

Tonks suckade irriterat. Hon knep igen ögonen, fantiserade fram Sirius i kvinnligt format och slog upp ögonen igen. Hestia skrattade.

"Det var bättre" sa Emmeline nöjt innan Tonks förvandlade sig tillbaka.

"Du passar bättre i rosa än i svart" sa Hestia och pekade mot hennes huvud.

"Är det rosa?" utbrast Tonks förskräckt och drog fram en slinga ur håret, hon tittade förskräckt på den.

"Du passar i rosa" sa Hestia igen innan hon slog upp en bok om trolldrycker.

Emmeline gav henne en liten fickspegel som Tonks tacksamt tog emot. Hon betraktade sig själv i ett antal olika vinklar och konstaterade snart att Hestia hade rätt. Och rosa var ju faktiskt en fin färg.

* * *

**Kapitel fem, enjoy people!  
Ledsen för den taskiga stycke indelningen här och där.. "/**


	6. Kapitel sex

**Nymphadora Tonks  
**Kapitel sex  
Disclaimer: _Vad tror ni? Är Harry Potter min än? Näää -skakar på huvudet-_

* * *

"Ms Tonks, vad har du gjort med håret?" utbrast en förskräckt McGonagall följande morgon.

"Ingenting, professorn" svarade Tonks med en oskyldig uppsyn.

"Kom inte och säg att du alltid haft skärt hår" sa hon och varnande och viftade med fingret.

"Oh nej, ms, med det har alltid varit rosa"

Några skrattade högt medan en del andra, mer välartade, elever artigt höll en god min.

"Fem poäng avdrag för onödiga lögner, ms Tonks" sa McGonagall ilsket.

"Så om jag kommer med en nödvändig lögn, slipper jag poängavdrag då?" frågade Tonks intresserat.

"Ytterligare fem poäng" McGonagall snörpte ilsket ihop munnen.

"Så, var det fem poängs avdrag eller tillägg?" frågade Tonks och försökte se förvirrad ut.

"Avdrag" fräste McGonagall "och spela inte dum, ms Tonks"

"Men tänk om jag faktiskt är precis så här obegåvad. Då sårar du mig verkligen genom att säga så, professorn"  
Tonks ansträngde sig för att se ledsen ut.

"Om du säger en sak till utan att ha blivit tillfrågat så blir det kvarsittning för dig" sa McGonagall argt och vände sig om.

"Från och med nu?"

"Kvarsittning, det här klassrummet klockan fem i eftermiddag" fräste hon, utan att vända sig om. Sedan svängde hon lätt med trollstaven och tavlan fylldes med text.

"Åh vad roligt det ska bli" sa Tonks entusiastiskt och slog ihop händerna av låtsad förtjusning.

McGonagall ignorerade henne och tittade ut över klassen utan att titta på Tonks.

"Idag ska ni fortsätta med förvandlingen av flytande vätska till fast form" förkunnade hon. Med ännu en lätt sväng med trollstaven hade varje elev en bägare fylld med vatten framför sig.

"sida 67 i boken" hon satte sig ned vid sin kateder och tog upp en bunt papper.

"Varför gjorde du så?" frågade Emmeline utan att göra så mycket som en ansats till att förvandla vattnet framför sig.

"Sirius bad mig att uppehålla henne och jag tänkte att det var det bästa sättet" svarade Tonks och slog upp boken på måfå i hopp om att det skulle vara rätt sida.

"Icentio" mumlade Hestia, gjorde ett häftigt ryck med trollstaven och kikade sedan förhoppningsfullt ner i bägaren.

"Nästan" förkunnade hon och upprepade samma procedur igen.

Emmeline följde hennes exempel men lyckades inte alls lika bra. Vid slutet av lektionen hade både Tonks och Hestia fått innehållet i bägarna till ren is, medan innehållet i Emmelines bägare fortfarande bestod av vatten med ett fåtal isflak.

"Hur hade du tänkt tackla McGonagall?" frågade Sirius, han slog sig ner bredvid Tonks vid Gryffindorbordet och Emmeline stirrade ogenerat på honom utan att röra sin matportion.

"Klart redan" svarade Tonks och skyfflade in en bit paj i munnen.

"Verkligen?" frågade Sirius imponerat. "Vad gjorde du då?"

"Jag har kvarsittning med henne i eftermiddag" förklarade hon.

"En månad och redan en kvarsittning"

Remus hade kommit efter och satte sig bredvid Sirius.

"Två, hon hade kvarsittning hos Slughorn förra veckan" påpekade Hestia, som till skillnad från Emmeline såg ut att inte ha fått hjärnblödning.

"Konstig snubbe det, tycker ni inte?" frågade James som kom in och satte sig med den tjocke i släptåg.

"Han kommer nog vara ensam resten av livet" gissade Sirius.

"Han är gift" sa den tjocke med en förvånad blick på de andra. "Visste ni inte det?"

De andra skakade på huvudena.

"Har ni inte sett hans förlovningsring?"

"Den måste vara stor om den ska gå på hans finger" påpekade Hestia.

Sirius och James skrattade och Emmeline tittade surt på Hestia.

"Tillbaka till ämnet" sa Sirius och ruskade på huvudet, "hur fick du henne att ge dig kvarsittning?"

"Hon var uppkäftig" berättade Emmeline som tydligen fått tillbaka talförmågan.

"Du, mot en vuxen människa?" Sirius tittade förvånat på henne.

"Jag, mot en vuxen människa" konstaterade hon.

"Men när min mamma hackar på dig håller du dig ju tyst som en mus" Sirius såg förvirrad ut.

"Ja, men din morsa är ju galen och jag vill inte gärna bli misshandlad" sa Tonks irriterat.

"Hon har rätt, tramptass, ingen vettig människa öppnar munnen frivilligt i närheten av din mamma" sa James med ett beklagande tonfall.

"Vad ska man säga om din mamma då?" sa Sirius irriterat.

James väntade artigt på en fortsättning medan han log vänligt mot Sirius.

"Äh, vem försöker jag lura, hon är hemsk" suckade Sirius.

Remus klappade honom tröstande på axeln innan han reste sig upp.

"Lektionen börjar nu" sa han med en blick på sin armbandsklocka.

Den tjocke var snabbt på fötter medan James stönade högt och Sirius dunkade huvudet lätt i bordet.

"Trolldryckskonst" förklarade Remus med en blick på Tonks.

Tonks nickade förstående. James reste sig, gick fram till Sirius och drog upp honom på fötter.

"Men jag vill inte gå till Snigelgubben" tjurade Sirius.

"Tänkt på vad vi ska hitta på sen" föreslog den lille tjocke med gäll, pipig röst.

"Vadå, Slingersvans, örtlära med Slytherin?"

"Nej" pep den lille, Slingersvans, otåligt.

"Peter syftar på vad vi ska göra efter sista lektionen" sa Remus och suckade.

"Just det" Sirius lös upp. "Kom igen nu, så går vi" sa han glatt.

Remus nickade kort åt Tonks innan han och de andra följde efter Sirius, som med nyfunnet mod begett sig ner till trolldryckssalen.

* * *

Chapter six, my friends:) 


	7. Kapitel sju

**Nymphadora Tonks  
**Kapitel sju  
Disclaimer:_ Harry är inte min:( Men tro mig, jag jobbar på det x)_

* * *

"Är Sirius Black din syssling?"

Tonks hade ingen aning om vem tjejen som just kommit fram till henne var, hon såg ut att gå i första års kursen, men Tonks kunde inte påminna sig om att hon sett henne vid sorteringen.

"Syssling, kusin, brylling, någonting" mumlade Tonks och viftade lite med handen.

"Men ni är släkt?" frågade hon enträget och följde envist efter Tonks.

"Jaja" muttrade Tonks och ökade hastigheten.

"Men gud vad häftigt" ropade tjejen efter henne. Tonks kunde höra steg bakom sig och suckade. Hon snurrade irriterat runt.

"Nej, det är inte särskilt häftigt, dom flesta här på skolan har släktingar"

"Vart ska du?" frågade tjejen nyfiket och ignorerade Tonks kommentar.

"Uppehållsrummet" svarade Tonks svävande och bad en tyst bön om att den irriterande figuren framför henne inte gick i Ravenclaw.

"Går du i Ravenclaw?" frågade hon ivrigt.

Tonks stönade högt inombords och nickade motvilligt.

"Och du är också första årselev?"

"Ja" svarade Tonks och försökte att inte se så förtvivlad ut.

"Var kul" utbrast hon glatt, tog tag i Tonks arm och drog iväg med henne.

"Vi kommer att bli jättebra kompisar" pladdrade hon på när de var på väg mot Ravenclaws uppehållsrum.

Tonks tillbringade tiden med att jämföra henne med Emmeline, hon kom fram till att de var nästan lika jobbiga, medan hon nickade och hummade så fort den andre sa 'eller hur'.

"Vi har känt varandra i tio minuter och är redan såå nära!" hon höll upp två fingrar hårt ihop pressade.

"Jag vet inte ens vad du heter" muttrade Tonks.

"Gör du inte?" tjejen gjorde stora ögon. "Sa jag inte det? Berhta Jorkins!"

Hon sträckte fram handen med ett, enligt Tonks, överdrivet stort leende.

"Tonks" mumlade Tonks till svar, hon undvek att ta Berthas hand och smet sedan iväg till hörnet av rummet, där hon fått syn på Hestia och Emmeline.

"Aah, vilken hemsk människa" sa Tonks och rös när hon satt sig ner i en ledig fåtölj.

"Vem?" undrade Emmeline nyfiket och sträckte på halsen när hon kikade ut över uppehållsrummet.

"Den där Jorkins" förklarade Hestia som sett vem Tonks kommit in med.

"Hur vet du vad hon heter?" frågade Tonks och rynkade pannan. "Hon var ju inte med vid sorteringen"

"Nej, hon kom sent. Hon hade tydligen missat tåget, jag hörde Sprout prata om det med McGonagall. Jag tror dom sa något om att mamman var likadan.."

"Jag tycker att hon verkar jättetrevlig" sa Emmeline högfärdigt, sedan reste hon på sig och spatserade bort mot Bertha med näsan i vädret.

"Vilken kort kvarsittning"

"Helvete!"

Tonks rusade upp ur fåtöljen hon suttit så bekvämt i de senaste 2 minuterna och stormade ut ur uppehållsrummet. När hon sprungit igenom ett par korridorer kom hon på att hon inte visste vart hon skulle. Eller, egentligen visste hon säkert det, men hennes minne var inte det bästa och det svek henne alltid på de viktigaste stunderna.  
Hon strövade omkring på måfå ett tag innan hon beslutade att det var bättre att inte komma alls än att komma en timme för sent. När hon var på väg tillbaka passerade hon en dörr som stod på glänt stannade hon upp ett tag för att urskilja vad rösterna hon hörda sa.

"Hon kommer säkert snart"

Hörde hon någon viska, det lät misstänkt likt James Potter, Sirius kompis.

"Nejdå" hörde hon sin kusins röst. "hon vill säkert passa på att plåga Tonks nu när hon har chansen. Ingen släpper väl frivilligt iväg en chans att plåga den irriterande lilla odågan"

"Du är inte särskilt charmig själv" påpekade Tonks när hon sköt upp dörren.

"Vad gör du här?" frågade Sirius och rynkade pannan.

"Promenerar" svarade Tonks med en oskyldig min.

"Vart är McGonagall?" den lille tjocke, Peter hette han va, sträckte på sig och tittade över axeln på henne.

"Jag vet inte" Tonks ryckte på axlarna.

Remus slängde en blick på sin klocka och rynkade pannan han också.

"Vilken kort kvarsittning" påpekade han.

"Jag hade inte kvarsittning" förklarade hon.

"Va?" sa Sirius och James i kör.

"Varför inte?" pep Peter förvånat.

"Jag glömde bort kvarsittningen, och när jag kom ut hit kom jag inte i håg vart jag skulle vara. Jag var på väg  
tillbaka nu" sammanfattade hon.

"Då kommer hon säkert snart" viskade Peter upphetsat.

"Ja men hjälp till då och stå inte där som en annan idiot" sa James irriterat.

Peter blev genast röd i ansiktet och rusade fram till James för att hjälpa honom med en stor trälåda. Tonks stod kvar i dörröppningen och betraktade dom.

"Du kan också hjälpa till om du ändå bara ska stå där" muttrade Sirius irriterat.

"Nej tack" kvittrade Tonks glatt.

"Ta den här lådan" Sirius gav henne en trälåda utan att ta någon notis om hennes eget uttalande "och bryt upp  
den, sen tar du innehållet och häller det under hennes skrivbord"

Tonks ryckte på axlarna och tog emot lådan. Hon vred och vände på den för att hitta öppningen. Hon hittade en skarv och försökte bryta upp den, men det gick inte alltför bra. Hon sneglade mot Remus som höll i en likadan låda, han slog lätt med sin trollstav mot den och den såg ut att dela sig. Hon gjorde samma sak, och lådan hon höll i såg ut att skära sig själv mitt itu. Hon lyfte av den övre delen och lådan visade sig innehålla en rosa, geléaktig massa. Hon tittade inte närmare på den innan hon satte sig på knä vid skrivbordet och hällde lådan upp och ner.

"Hon kommer säkert snart" sa Remus, han lät förvånansvärt lugn.

"Tror du?" sa Peter gällt och lät betydligt mer nervös.

"Vi har några lådor kvar, skynda er att få upp dom, häll ut där det inte syns så bra" kommenderade Sirius.  
Tonks hann bryta upp några fler lådor innan de avbröts av Peters gälla skrik från dörren.

"Hon kommer, hon kommer!"

Peter försvann snabbt därifrån med Sirius efter sig. Tonks som höll i en oöppnad låda bröt snabbt upp den, rusade till andra änden av rummet och hällde ut innehållet i garderoben. Lådan slängde hon i ett hörn av rummet. Hon snurrade runt och fann rummet tomt.

"Kom" hörde hon någon väsa bortifrån dörren. Plötsligt dök James huvud upp från tomma intet.

"Osynlighetsmantel" förklarade han. "Skynda dig"

Tonks sprang fram mot dörren, men för sent. Dörrhandtaget trycktes ner och James drog snabbt manteln över huvudet igen. Tonks själv knep ihop ögonen och fantiserade fram det första ansikte hon kom att tänka på.

"Ms Jorkins, vad gör du här?" utbrast en irriterad McGonagall som just äntrat rummet.

"Jag var i biblioteket och hade ingen koll på tiden" ljög Tonks.

"Och vad gör du på mitt kontor?" frågade McGonagall.

"Jag tänkte säga god natt, professorn" sa Tonks och log älskvärt.

"Nåja, låt gå för den här gången. Jag vet ju hur du är" suckade McGonagall.

Tonks nickade ivrigt och kände hur det flög en sky av lockar i hennes ansikte. Hon strök irriterat bort dom från ansiktet.

"God natt, professorn" sa hon och skyndade snabbt ut därifrån.

Hon pustade lättat ut när dörren slog igen.

"Är du metamorfmagus?" hördes en förvånad röst en bit till vänster om henne.

Hon vred på huvudet och James förvånade ansikte stirrade på henne. Snart kom resten av hans kropp fram och Remus dök upp bakom honom.Tonks nickade, hon knep ihop ögonen och förvandlade sig tillbaka till sin vanliga skepnad.

"Vad häftigt" utbrast han hänfört.

"Varför har inte Sirius sagt något om det?" frågade Remus ingen särskild.

"Jag tror inte han vet" sa Tonks och började genast tänka, hon hade aldrig berättat för Sirius att hon var  
metamorfmagus.

De gick in i en annan korridor och stötte på Sirius och Peter.

"Hur kom ni undan?" viskade Peter.

"Vi hann under manteln och hon" James nickade mot Tonks "förvandlade sig"

"Va?"

"Hon är metamorfmagus" förklarade Remus.

"Varför har du inte sagt något om det?" frågade Sirius stött.

"Jag hade inte lust"

"Har du aldrig förvandlat dig när vi var där? Det skulle ju vara ett bra sätt att slippa ifrån min mamma"

"Kommer du ihåg den där gången du såg en okänd liten flicka i hallen och jag fick dig att tro att du hade inbillat dig?"

De andra skrattade och Sirius såg förvirrad ut.

"Åh" sa han när det äntligen gick upp för honom. 

* * *

_Jag vet att åldern på Berhta Jorkins, min vän, inte stämmer, men ni överlever.._


	8. Kapitel åtta

**Nymphadora Tonks  
**Kapitel åtta  
Disclaimer: _Harry Potter är Rowlings. Fortfarande efter flera år.. Jag tjänar inga pengar på det här, etc.._

* * *

"Så hon trodde att det var Jorkins?" frågade Hestia glatt.

Anledningen till den nya skadeglädjen var att Bertha Jorkins, enligt Hestias version, tillbringat hela kvällen en centimeter från Hestia och hittat på en ny variant på '20 frågor': '1000 frågor'. Emmelines version däremot gick ut på att Bertha helt lugnt och sansat ställt ett par vänligt sinnade frågor. Tonks hade kommit tillbaka precis i tid att höra en irriterad Hestia fräsa till Emmeline; 'Så att fråga mig hur många gånger mina föräldrar försökte innan mamma blev gravid med mig var inte en för personlig fråga?'

"Vad kul" utbrast Emmeline och slog ihop händerna.

Hestia och Tonks tittade förvånad på henne.

"Vad hände med 'jag tycker att hon verkar jättetrevlig'" frågade Tonks retsamt.

Olyckligtvis uppfattade inte Emmeline vare sig ironin eller den retsamma tonen och reste sig genast upp.

"Ibland tycker jag faktiskt att du är väldigt elak, Nymphadora!" sa hon sårat.

"Jaja, lugna ner dig, jag skojade bara" svarade Tonks irriterat och drog ner Emmeline i fåtöljen igen

"Det är det där jag menar" klagade Emmeline. "Du pratar aldrig så till Hestia!"

"Men hon är långt ifrån lika irriterande som dig" förklarade Tonks lugnt.

Som tur var hörde inte Emmeline det heller, för antagligen hade hon inte uppfattat ironin i det uttalandet heller.

"Fick du, eller hon menar jag, kvarsittning?" frågade Hestia hoppfullt.

"Nej, 'hon' slapp det för tydligen 'är hon sån'"

"Vilken särbehandling" fnös Hestia föraktfullt.

"Men vad gjorde det där rosa kletet egentligen?" frågade Emmeline och rynkade pannan.

"Ingen aning" Tonks ryckte på axlarna, det hade hon inte tänkt på.

Svaret kom invandrade genom porten till stora salen redan nästa morgon. Alla elever hade redan tagit sig ner för att äta frukost och hade redan märkt (de flesta i alla fall, tål att påpekas att en del elever inte var så uppmärksamma som önskat) att McGonagall, som alltid satt vid huvudbordet innan eleverna anlände på morgnarna, saknades.  
När dörren slogs upp vände sig, så gott som, alla mot dörren och spärrade upp ögonen av chock när dom fick se McGonagall komma inspatserande i chockrosa klädnad, hon trippade långsamt och vinligt fram på ett par leopardmönstrade, rosafärgade platåkängor. Ingen på skolan hade någonsin sett henne i en annan frisyr än den strama nackknuten och ett mörkt plommonstop. Men idag hade hon tänk tvärtom - hennes hår, som tydligen var väldigt långt, hängde ner till midjan på henne i mjuka lockar och på huvudet hade hon en mörkrosa hatt.

"Men gud, hur ser människan ut?" viskade Emmeline.

Tyvärr hörde alla detta eftersom McGonagalls ankomst hade tagit med sig en dödstystnad. Efter vad Emmeline sagt genljöd salen snart med högt prat om McGonagalls nya kläder. Själv såg professorn väldigt nöjd ut med sig själv. Tonks slängde en blick mot fyra killar vid Gryffindorbordet, och kunde direkt se på deras självbelåtna leenden att detta var deras verk.

"Vad är det ni har gjort med henne egentligen?" frågade Tonks misstänksamt när de stötte ihop med Sirius på väg ut ur stora salen.

"Du ska säga 'vi', du var faktiskt också med" kommenterade James.

"Du ska inte säga det så högt" påpekade Tonks.

"Äsch McGonagall kommer var ur stånd till allt som heter straff i minst 24 timmar"

"Vart hade ni fått tag på det där egentligen?" frågade Hestia.

"Har du berättat för henne?" frågade Sirius och granskade Hestia misstänksamt.

"Den är snarare den där du borde oroa dig för" sa Hestia irriterat och nickade i riktning mot Emmeline som  
stod borta vid trappan ivrigt samtalande med några andra förstaårselever, bland dom Berhta Jorkins.

Emmeline pratade glatt och efter ett tag vände sig de andra om och stirrade på Tonks, Hestia, Sirius, James, Remus och, den där lille, tjocke. Att hon inte lärde sig namnet på honom. Petrus, Pelle, Per? Något på 'p'.

"Vet hon?" väste Sirius ilsket.

"Som om McGonagall inte skulle räkna ut att det var ni" Hestia himlade med ögonen.

"Vi råkar ha ett vattentätt alibi" inflikade James.

"Hur vattentätt det nu kan bli när det inte är sant" sa Remus och himlade med ögonen.

"Vi har vittnen till att vi var i uppehållsrummet och gjorde våra läxor, plus att vi faktiskt kan visa upp våra gjorda läxor" Sirius lät märkbart stolt över sig själv.

"Vittnen?" frågade Tonks misstroget.

"Vi har lejt falska vittnen" pep den lille och fnissade gällt.

"Kissa inte på dig bara, Slingersvans" sa Sirius och den lille rodnade djupt och tystnade.

"Ni två ska säga att ni såg oss lämna biblioteket exakt två minuter i sex" Sirius nickade mot Tonks och Hestia som stod med armarna i kors och ögonbrynen höjda.

"Och så har vi betalat några förstisar att säga att dom såg oss komma med en massa böcker och sedan sitta och plugga tills vi gick och la oss exakt två minuter i nio" Sirius såg åter igen stolt ut.

"Tycker du inte att det låter lite misstänkt när det är exakt två minuter i båda gångerna?" sa James fundersamt.

"Jo det har du rätt i, ska vi säga två minuter över nio istället?"

"Nej, du kommer väl ihåg hur galen McGonagall blev förra gången vi var uppe efter nio?"

"Just det, och det var ändå bara 30 minuter efter" påpekade Sirius.

"Kan vi inte säga halv nio i stället då?" föreslog James.

"Vi har väl någon stolthet kvar i kroppen" sa Sirius förnärmat.

"Och hon skulle aldrig gå på det" inflikade Remus sakligt.

"Tio i nio är mitt gränsfall" stred Sirius på.

"Kan vi inte ta kvart i då?" föreslog Remus diplomatiskt.

"Vi säger att dom inte kunde klockan utan bara vet att vi gick och la oss i rimlig tid" fastslog James.

"Perfekt" 

* * *

Kommentera. Och sånt.. 


	9. Kapitel nio

**Nymphadora Tonks  
**Kapitel nio  
Disclaimer: _Potter,Potter, Potter - tillhör Rowling som vanligt.._

* * *

Dagens lektioner med McGonagall ställdes in enligt rektorns utsago på grund av sjukdom.

"Alla vet ju vad som har hänt med hennes, så varför inte bara kalla det vad det är?" klagade Sirius vid lunchen.

"Exakt vad skulle man kalla det då?" undrade Hestia.

"Ett litet misstag från ett par annars väldigt välartade elever?" föreslog Sirius.

"Så, de vet att de var ni?"

"De har inga bevis, men rektorn har gjort visa antydningar om att det skulle vara vi" förklarade Remus.

"Så som?" frågade Tonks nyfiket.

"Ordagrant?"

Tonks nöjde sig med att nicka då hon just tagit en stor tugga av sin korv.

"Jag vet att det var ni, det här kan sluta illa för eran del" citerade Sirius.

"Då vet han inte att du var med i alla fall" sa Hestia till Tonks.

"Om inte Sirius råkar försäga sig" muttrade Tonks, hon lade inte allt för mycket tillit till sin kusin.  
Sirius flämtade förnärmat till och slog handen för bröstet.

"Skulle jag, en äkta marodör, tjalla?" hans röst gick upp i falsett.

"Inte visste jag att du kunde bli så förolämpad" sa Tonks förvånat.

"Du tror väl att jag är helt inkapabel till några som helst känslor" muttrade Sirius.

"Något åt det hållet ja" sa Tonks innan hon reste sig upp och gick iväg med Hestia.

På väg ut ur stora salen var det en tjej som reste sig upp från Gryffindor bordet.

"Dom är lika hemska som dom ser ut, eller hur?" sa hon med en nick mot Sirius och de andra. Hon hade lång, rött hår i en hästsvans.

"Värre" svarade Tonks och fick ett flin till svar innan de gick iväg till nästa lektion.

Senare samma dag sprang Tonks, bokstavligen, in i Sirius i en korridor.

"Du har alltid varit så klantig" muttrade han medan han försökte resa sig upp. Han misslyckades med sina tappra försök och sträckte upp en hand mot James.

"Du har alltid varit så otränad" bet Tonks tillbaka medan hon spänstigt kom på fötter igen.

"Pratade du med Lily förut?" frågade James och tittade forskande på henne, helt blind för Sirius hand.

"Lily, Lily vem?"

"Lily Evans" James fick något drömskt i blicken.

Sirius suckade ljudligt innan han försökte påkalla sig uppmärksamhet från Remus håll istället.

"Vem?" frågade Tonks och rynkade pannan.

"Hon går i Gryffindor, hon är ganska lång, hon har lång, rött, glänsande, mjukt, hår. Hon har en rak, fin näsa, tydliga käkben och ljusa ögonbryn. Hon har klargröna, underbara, vackra ögon" sa han och suckade lyckligt.

Tonks stirrade förvirrat på henne innan hon svarade.

"Jo, det var hon som jag pratade med i stora salen vid lunch"

"Vad sa hon då?" krävde James att få veta.

"Hon sa" började Tonks men blev avbruten av James.

"Men kläm fram med det då" sa han otåligt.

"Dom är lika hemska som dom ser ut, eller hur"

"Och?" sa James uppfordrande.

"Jag sa 'värre' och sen gick vi därifrån"

Sirius fnös högt.

"Gick du därifrån?" frågade James förvirrat. "Varför ville du inte stanna kvar och prata med Lily?"

"James, alla tycker inte att Lily är så perfekt som du tycker" suckade Remus.

"Dessutom hatar hon dig, jag menar, hon gillar mig mer än dig"

"Vad säger du?" skrek James ursinnigt. Han slängde sig mot Sirius med nävarna knutna och började slå honom vart han kom åt.

"Säger du att Lily gillar dig va? Det gör hon inte alls, det gör hon inte alls"

"Nej det säger jag inte" tjöt Sirius irriterat och knuffade bort James.

"Gud, du är helt besatt av Evans"

"Det vet du att jag är" muttrade James.

"Ja, men inte så här mycket, har det hänt något speciellt eller?" frågade Sirius.

"Faktiskt så drömde jag om att"

"Herregud" muttrade Sirius och himlade med ögonen.

"Du ska inte säga något, i natt hörde jag dig mumla något som lät misstänkt likt 'Vanessa', och om jag inte tar fel så går det en tjej i samma årskurs som oss i Gryffindor som heter Vanessa"

Sirius rodnade kraftigt.

* * *

Kapitel nio, trummvirvel 


	10. Kapitel tio

**Nymphadora Tonks  
**Kapitel tio  
Disclaimer: _Jag äger (sant) inte Harry Potter (sant)._

* * *

Tonks satt tillsammans med Hestia ute på skolområdet när Sirius och de andra kom och satte sig.

"Har du fått straffkommendering den här veckan, tagghorn?" frågade Sirius oskyldigt.

"Nej, inte en enda gång" svarade James.

"Har du fått poäng avdrag den här veckan då?"

"Nej, inte ett enda poäng" svarade James nöjt.

"Varför säger du inte bara att ni kom undan rakt ut?" suckade Tonks.

"Jag är kreativ" sa Sirius.

"I det är fallet, ett annat ord för dum" förklarade Remus.

"Tack för stödet, måntand"

"Hur gick det med vittnena?" undrade Hestia.

"Perfekt" sa Sirius stolt "planen var perfekt, rakt igenom, strålande"

"Om man bortser från att allt höll på att köra ihop sig för att Sirius och James här, begåvade som dom här, hade sagt olika tider till vittnena – så gick det jättebra" sa Remus ironiskt.

"Måntand, du vet att jag har förmågan att förhäxa dig, inte sant?" sa Sirius och fingrade hotfullt på trollstaven.

Remus höll sig tyst.

"Det var en svag punkt va" sa James retfullt.

Remus himlade med ögonen.

"På tal om svaga punkter, hur går det med Lily?" bet han tillbaka.

James glada ansiktsuttryck byttes genast ut mot en sorgsen min.

"Igår sa hon att om jag bjöd ut henne en gång till så skulle hon personligen köra upp min trollstav någonstans där solen inte skiner"

Remus och den lille lyckades kontrollera sig men Sirius brast ut i ett gapskratt så att tårarna sprutade på honom. Han rullade runt på gräsmattan och höll sig för magen.

"Du känner inte för att gå härifrån?" undrade Hestia och ställde sig upp.

"Jo snälla, ta mig härifrån"

Tonks reste sig också och de två gick tillbaka mot slottet. Ljudet av Sirius skratt försvann inte förrän porten stängdes bakom dom.

"Är McGonagall tillbaka i normal skepnad än?" frågade Tonks.

"Jag vet inte" Hestia ryckte på axlarna. "Jag har inte sett henne idag"

Detta ändrades dock när de kom in i uppehållsrummet och fick syn på McGonagall som stod mitt i rummet, idag hade hon sina vanliga kläder på sig.

"Vad gör hon här? Hon är ju föreståndare för Gryffindor" sa Hestia förvirrat.

Svaret fick hon när Bertha Jorkins kom in i rummet sekunden efter Tonks och Hestia.

"Jag vet nog att det var du" sa McGonagall med hög röst och pekade anklagande på Bertha.

"Vadå?" frågade hon och tittade förvirrat på McGonagall.

"Åh nej, spela inte oskyldig, jag vet nog vad du gjorde på mitt kontor" sa McGonagall hotfullt.

"Vadå?" utbrast Bertha förskräckt.

"Om du inte kommer ihåg det så upptäckte jag dig när du var inne på mitt kontor, och jag vet allt vad du gjorde där, jag vet att du är skyldig"

Bertha tittade förvånat på henne.

"Straffkommendering i två veckor" snäste McGonagall.

"Men jag har inte gjort något" försvarade sig Bertha.

"Säg det igen och det blir tre veckor" hotade McGonagall.

Bertha tystnade och smet iväg.

"Jag har aldrig sett henne så här arg" viskade Tonks till Hestia.

"Hon är faktiskt lite läskig" viskade Hestia tillbaka.

"Nymphadora Tonks" sa McGonagall uppfordrande och kom fram till Tonks.

"Ja, professorn?" sa Tonks och svalde.

"Varför kom du inte till din kvarsittning?" McGonagall stod med armarna i kors och stampade med foten.

"Jag gick vilse, professorn"

"Jasså det gjorde du?" fnös McGonagall.

"Ja, professorn"

"Nåja" McGonagall bytte ton och lät helt plötsligt vänlig "ett ärligt misstag, vi struntar i det va?"

"Ja, professorn" sa Tonks tveksamt.

McGonagall lämnade uppehållsrummet och lämnade en förvånad tystnad efter sig.

"Biverkningar?" frågade Hestia.

"Antagligen" nickade Tonks.

* * *

Kapitel tio, som ni väl förstår. Kommenteraaaa 


	11. Kapitel elva

**Nymphadora Tonks  
**Kapitel elva  
Disclaimer: _Tjänar inga pengar på det här, gör det för nöjes skull och allt det där.._

* * *

Tonks började morgonen med att spilla ner Hestia med ungefär en liter pumpajuice.

"Herregud, förlåt" utbrast hon och drog genast fram sin trollstav.

"Det gör inget" lugnade Hestia henne, "och snälla, gör inget med din trollstav"

Men, för sent, Tonks viftade hetsigt med den och råkade sätta eld på Hestias kjol. Hestia drog snabbt fram sin egen trollstav och släckte den med lite vatten. Hon suckade och satte sig ner.

"Tur för dig att jag gillar dig fast du är klantig"

Tonks räckte ut tungan åt henne och fortsatte äta.

"Det var faktiskt inte meningen" påpekade Tonks efter att ha svalt en gigantisk tugga.

"Nej, det förstår jag faktiskt" Hestia himlade med ögonen "det är bara det att det börjar kännas lite enformigt nu, 5:e gången"

"4:e" Tonks pekade anklagande på henne.

"Jaja" Hestia viftade avfärdande med handen "jag funderar allvarligt på att anmäla dig till McGonagall" fortsatte hon skämtsamt.

"Hon borde nog ha gett dig kvarsittning för att du inte kom på din kvarsittning ändå, det hade säkert gjort dig gott" Hestia lipade tillbaka.

"Äh, det var typ två månader sen" sa Tonks avfärdande.

"Två och en halv" inflikade Hestia.

Tonks svarade inte men drog upp sitt schema ur väskan.

"Vi har örtlära" suckade Tonks, hon kastade en blick upp mot taket, "och det snöar" stönade hon.

"Snöar det?" frågade Hestia ivrigt.

"Nej, jag sa så ändå" sa Tonks ironiskt.

Hestia blängde på henne och slog henne på axeln. Tonks gav henne en irriterat blick och slog tillbaka. Hestia gav henne en förvånad blick innan hon slog henne en andra gång, lite hårdare.

"Men sluta slåss" muttrade Tonks och slog Hestia.

"Sluta själv" Hestia gav igen och slog henne i huvudet.

Tonks gav henne en chockad blick och slog henne hårt på armen. Hestia suckade, skakade på huvudet och återvände till sin frukost.

"Jag har alltid sagt att Hestia var den mer mogna av dom" sa Sirius när han och de andra gick förbi bordet.

"Dom är bara elva år" påpekade James "dom har rätt att vara omogna"

"Jag fyller tolv om en månad" påpekade Tonks.

"Åh, min lilla flicka blir stor" utropade Sirius och klappade henne ömt på huvudet.

"Det ironiska är ju att vi är 11 men fortfarande smartare än er" sa Hestia och tog en klunk pumpajuice innan hon reste sig upp.

Tonks reste sig också upp och så gick det ut till sin första lektion. Tonks skyddade sitt huvud med väskan när de kom ut på stentrappan.

"Jag fattar inte varför du gör så där" muttrade Hestia "kan inte du bara ändra tillbaka ditt hår när du kommer in?"

"Jag blir ju ändå blöt, idiot" svarade Tonks.

"Som om väskan gör så att du inte blir blöt" fnös Hestia.

Tonks slog henne på armen, och Hestia slog tillbaka. Tonks bestämde sig för att hon inte orkade slåss mer så hon slog inte tillbaka.

"Ge dig inte så där lätt, Nymph, slå tillbaka" sa Sirius som precis gick förbi på väg till 'skötsel och vård av magiska djur' antog hon.

"Jag heter Tonks och håll käften!" skrek hon efter honom, olyckligtvis kom McGonagall förbi just då.

"Inte det språket, tack, ms Tonks" sa hon strängt innan hon tittade efter vem hon skrikit åt, när hon såg att det var Sirius vände hon sig mot Tonks igen, "å andra sidan, vissa kanske förtjänar en viss behandling ibland" la hon till innan hon gick därifrån.

Hestia och Tonks stirrade efter henne några sekunder innan dom kom på att de hade en lektion att hinna i tid till.

"Sloktrastar" sa läraren och gestikulerade mot ett bord bakom sig där det stod ett antal krukor med något som såg ut som bläckfiskar i.

"Ska planteras om" hon pekade mot ett bord fullt av tomma krukor och spadar "var försiktiga, dom kan ta ett riktigt hårt grepp" varnade hon.

Alla gick fram till bordet och tog tveksamt upp en av de bäckfiskliknande växterna.

"Det är snart jul" sa Tonks där hon stod bredvid Hestia och försiktigt grävde runt i krukan noga med att inte vidröra växten.

"Fan" muttrade Hestia när hon skära av en av 'tentaklerna' med spaden. Tonks missförstod vad hon sagt.

"Jul är en rolig högtid! Man får paket och man får äta god mat, dom som inte tycker om julen är dumma i huvudet!" utbrast hon stridslystet.

"Det var inte det jag menade" Hestia pekade på den avskurna tentakeln som låg på bordet.

"Ah" Tonks nickade förstående.

"Åh nej, läraren kommer, hon kommer bli jättearg" väste Hestia förskräckt "vad ska jag göra?"

Tonks tittade sig hastigt omkring innan hon tog upp sin egen spade och hög av en av tentaklerna på sin egen växt.

"Varför gjorde du så?" utbrast Hestia förvirrat.

"Nu blir hon arg på oss båda!" förklarade hon triumferande.

"Kunde du inte bara ha bytt växt med mig?" suckade Hestia förtvivlat.

"Åh" Tonks såg fundersamt ner på sin växt.

"Nu kommer hon" väste Hestia och Tonks sträckte på sig.

"Vad har hänt här?" frågade läraren förvånat och böjde sig över bordet.

"Vi slant med spadarna, professorn" förklarade Tonks snabbt.

"Båda två?" frågade hon misstänksamt.

Hestia och Tonks nickade hastigt.

"Ni förstår att det är en chans på hundra att bladen växer ut igen, dessa växter är väldigt ovanliga och ni förstör två av mina enda exemplar" utbrast hon ilsket.

"Förlåt, professorn" sa Tonks och Hestia unisont.

"Straffkommendering, imorgon kväll, mitt kontor" sedan gick hon därifrån.

"Du slipper ha straffkommendering själv, i alla fall" tröstade Tonks.

"Om du inte hade huggit av bladet på din hade hon kanske trott på att det var ett misstag" suckade Hestia.

Tonks ryckte på axlarna.

"Det är möjligt" 

* * *

Kapitel elva, gott folk, kommentera! 


	12. Kapitel tolv

**Nymphadora Tonks  
**Kapitel tolv  
Disclaimer: _Kapitel tolv, och jag äger fortfarande inte ett skit. Förutom kanske Santiago, men vad är det att skryta med efter Rowlings sju böcker?_

* * *

"Det är juul, juuuul" sjöng Tonks, dansande runt i uppehållsrummet störde hon alla Ravenclaw elever som försökte få klart alla läxor innan lovet. Inklusive Hestia.

"Tonks, var tyst och sätt dig ner" suckade hon irriterat.

"Det är ju juul, slappna av" sa Tonks glatt innan hon fortsatte dansa runt.

"Kan du hålla käften" fräste en femte årselev från andra sidan rummet.

Tonks magiska julkänsla (som dök upp varje år) bröts och hon stannade upp mitt i rummet.

"Ja det är klart jag kan, men jag vill inte" snäste hon tillbaka.

"Om du inte är tyst.." sa han hotfullt, det var inte särskilt imponerande då han var väldigt liten.

"Om jag inte är tyst?" Tonks slängde med sitt hår, som idag var midjelångt och rött.

"Då, då du" femte årseleven verkade för en sekund lite vilsen.

"Tror du inte att jag kan slåss tillbaka va?" sa Tonks med sin mörkaste röst, inte särskilt mörk alltså.

Han slängde huvudet bakåt och skrattade högt.

"DU" flämtade han när han skrattat klart. "Du är elva år, tror du att du kan mäta dig med en femton årig kille?"

Tonks stirrade ilsket på honom.

"En vanlig femton årig kille, Nej. Du? Ja"

Han blev genast illröd i ansiktet och reste sig upp. Tyvärr visade det sig att han var större än väntat och Tonks pep förskräckt till innan hon hastigt smet tillbaka till sin plats. Efter några minuter hade hon lugnat ner sig och återgick till att sjunga på sin hemmagjorda sång.

"Juuuuuuuul, nu är det juuul" skrålade hon medan hon bläddrade i sin trolldrycksbok.

I ett desperat försök att få henne att sluta försökte Hestia få igång ett samtal.

"Vart ska du fira jul?" frågade hon, måttligt intresserad.

"Med släkten" svarade hon frånvarande. Sedan tittade hon häftigt upp ur boken och slutade nynna på den värdelösa melodin. "Vi skulle fira med Sirius familj också" stönade hon.

"Det finns väl värre saker?" lugnade Hestia och kom osökt att tänka på Tonks julsång.

"Än Sirius? Ja. Än hans mamma? Tveksamt"

"Är hon så hemsk?" sa Hestia medlidsamt.

"Värre" sa Tonks bedrövat "det är tveksamt om den kvinnan ens är en människa"

"Och henne ska jag dela julskinka med" Tonks rös.

"Du kan alltid bli vegetarian" sa Hestia och återvände till sin uppsats.

Big misstake. Tonks fortsatte sjunga när det stod klart för henne att Hestia inte skulle fortsätta konversationen.

"Du vet" avbröt Hestia "ända fram tills nu har du framstått som normal, eller så gått som i alla fall"

Tonks låtsades inte om henne utan rafsade ihop sina saker och dansade ut ur uppehållsrummet. Hestia suckade och himlade med ögonen för sig själv. Men efter några sekunders resonerande med sig själv kom hon fram till att hon hellre spenderade resten av kvällen med en falsksjungande galning än ensam med sina läxor. Så hon samlade ihop sina saker och följde efter.

"Jag trivs inte med att plugga i stora salen"

Hestia tittade sig runt och rös.

"Vadå då?" mumlade Tonks frånvarande medan hon roade sig med att rita diverse jul bilder på bordet.

"Det är så kallt, och stort och" förklarade Hestia "jaa, du vet.. omysigt" avslutade hon.

"Säger du det" mumlade Tonks fortfarande lika ointresserad.

Hestia gav henne en förebrående blick och återvände till sin uppsats. Efter ett tag avbröts hon av Tonks som petade henne på axeln.

"Vad är det?" frågade Hestia och försökte dölja sin irritation.

"Kan man färja bläck" Tonks lade huvudet på sne och betraktade bläckflaskan.

"Mmm" svarade Hestia och fortsatte skriva.

"Men.." Tonks fortsatte envist att peta på hennes axel "hur gör man då?"

"Vi lärde oss det förra veckan! Har du redan glömt det?" sa Hestia misstroget.

"Gjorde vi?" sa Tonks med snopen min.

"Mhmm" Hestia nickade överdrivet.

"Hur gör man då?"

Hestia suckade tungt och lade ifrån sig pennan. Hon tog istället upp sin trollstav.

"Vilken färg?" suckade hon.

"Åh, jag vet inte, välj du" sa Tonks glatt. Tydligen fast besluten att ignorera Hestias demonstrativt irriterade ton.

"Coluria..." Hestia slängde en blick på Tonks som såg förväntansfullt på henne "röd" avslutade hon.

Bläcket i den genomskinliga flaskan skiftade genast färg från den matta, svarta färgen till lysande klar-rött.

"Åh, vad roligt" utropade Tonks. Hon böjde sig ner och plockade fram två andra bläckflaskor, dessa två var tomma.

"Hur fyller man på bläck nu igen?" sa hon med rynkad panna.

Hestia riktade sin trollstav mot den ena flaskan, utan att sucka den här gången, och uttalade formen. Den ena flaskan fylldes på några sekunder med svart bläck.

Tonks upprepade vad Hestia sagt och pekade mot den andra flaskan. Den fylldes också på med bläck, om än en aning långsammare än den andra.

"Vi ändrar färg på dom också" sa hon ivrigt.

Hestia var inte sen med att ta upp sina egna bläckflaskor och snart hade dom ett tiotal flaskor med varenda färg i färgcirkeln. I sin iver att plocka upp en flaska med ljusgrönt bläck lyckades Tonks sopa ner ett antal andra flaskor på golvet.

"Åh nej" utbrast hon förskräckt när hon såg ner på förödelsen på golvet som snabbt färgades brunt av blandningen från alla flaskor.

Hestia skrattade åt hennes förskräckta min och Tonks gav henne en ilsken blick.

"Det var inte roligt" sa hon surt, vilket bara fick Hestia att skratta mer.

Tonks tog ilsket upp en flaska och gjorde en antydan att kasta den på henne.

"Du skulle bara våga.." Hestia viftade hotfullt med fingret, och några sekunder senare satt hon med sitt svarta hårt drypande av röd färg.

Den här gången var det Tonks som skrattade, ända tills Hestia utkrävde sin hämnd genom att kasta en flaska blått bläck på henne vill säga.  
Deras lilla färg-krig avbröts snart av en högljudd harkling. Båda snurrade runt och de fick syn på Lily Evans.  
Båda två började genast prata i munnen på varandra i försök att skylla på den andra. Lily höll upp två händer och avbröt dom.

"Bara ni städar upp efter er så.."

Hon tittade ner på golvet och med en enkel vift med trollstaven var det skinande rent igen.

"Du vet.." sa Tonks när Lily gått därifrån, "jag har försökt lära mig den där, men det händer ingenting när jag försöker"

Hon tog fram sin trollstav och sa 'renskrubba', samtidigt som hon viftade häftigt med den. Resultatet blev att hon lyckades välta ner ytterligare några flaskor. Hon torkade av trollstaven och stoppade besviket undan den.

"Det blir helt enkelt du som får göra det"

Hestia ryckte på axlarna och fick både golvet och bordet rent på bara några sekunder.

"Nej" skrek Tonks förtvivlat "min teckning försvann också"

"Så fin var den inte" sa Hestia avfärdande "jag menar, så klart att den var fin, men husalferna hade ändå tagit bort den" skyndade hon sig att säga när hon såg Tonks min.

Tonks min ändrades omedelbart från förfärat till ivrigt.

"Husalfer?" frågade hon nyfiket.

"Hogwarts Historia, allvarligt talat, du borde läsa den" suckade Hestia.

"Du är nog den ända jag hört talas om, förutom Evans och Måntand, som faktiskt läs den boken för nöjes skull"

Sirius hade kommit fram till bordet.

"Evans är smart, det är därför hon läser den" inflikade James.

"Och detsamma gäller för mig antar jag?" frågade Remus med ett höjt ögonbryn.

"Javisst" svarade James och viftade lite avfärdande med handen.

"Om hon nu är så smart, hur kommer det sig att hon inte är ihop med dig?" undrade Sirius.

"Hon har bara inte insett att jag är den rätta för henne än"

"Potter, Potter, Potter" sa Sirius och skakade beklagande på huvudet "hon kommer antagligen aldrig inse att du är den rätte för henne.

"Joho då, bara hon lär känna mig så…"

"Hon kommer aldrig vilja umgås med oss, tagghorn, ta det inte så hårt" sa Sirius tröstande till en ledsen James som hängde med huvudet.

"Men om det är till någon tröst så har ju både Slingersvans, Måntand och jag insett att du är en charmig, vänlig, godhjärtad, snäll, omtänksam, härlig, rolig, humoristisk, oegoistisk, trevlig, rar, oskuldsfull-"

"jaja" avbröt Remus "vi förstår konceptet". 

* * *

_Det, mina vänner, var det sista färdigskrivna kapitlet. Så om någon skulle vilja läsa mer, säg till, för om jag inte får några kommentarer och sånt så får den väl vara kvar här och läsas av någon om några år igen.. Eller något.._


End file.
